The golden-black wolf of the leaf
by DemonBloodWolf
Summary: naruto came close to death but this one story isn't over it only the beginning as he meet a the fox and a wolf and learn the truth and unlock a hidden power within . smart/ strong kinda dark but caring Naruto first few chapter will be short first fanfiction Naruto x harem. My OC's. Skyrim, bleach and DMC elements
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

'thoughts'

 **"bijuu/god speech"**

 _ **'Bijuu/god thoughts'**_

 **"** **Jutsu** **"**

I don't own Naruto or bleach 

A little child no less then 8 years old 3'4 with golden-sun hair with deep blue eyes and three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks was running for his life. This boy name's is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the reason he is running for his life is because-

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT!"

...well ...i guess that answer your question on why he was running huh? You see Naruto is being blamed for something that wasn't his choice or knew what it is. The reason is 8 years on October 10 the Kyuubi Yoko Kistune attacked Konohagakure and had destroyed over half of the village during it rampaged, before it could destory the other half of the village, 'The Fourth Hokage': Minato Namikaze had fought and sealed the Kyuubi into his son:Naruto but has died after the seal. Minato wife and mother of naruto: Kushina Uzumaki had thought and believed the kyuubi was Naruto and has abandoned him at the age of 4. she had show no love to him and wanted to kill him. But the third hokage had order her if she ever harmed a single on him she will crimed treason and be executed for harming naruto while she couldn't kill him herself she had the villagers that the boy was the demon and paid them to kill him. many times they close of killing him but the anbu that the hokage trusted and order them to protect him most anbu believed that he was the kyuubi too. Only a few anbu that believed that he was the prison not the prisoner himself. and saved many time. Now October 10 Naruto was running away from angry mod while crying. when he turn into an ally way and found himself trapped between a dead end and angry mob. He slowly turn his head towards the mod with fear in his eyes. one of mob member step forward she was mid-thirty with shoulder length pink hair. the boy recalled as sakrua haruno's mother. She look at the boy with a smirk on face and says.

"so the fox brat is finally cornered this will be great pleasure for killing you DEMON!"

the mob roared with angry The haruno pulled out a kitchen knife look stright into the boy's eyes that were terrorized

"P-please, t-tell me why? Why are you doing this, what i have done to caused i'm so confused. P-please tell me why?" said Naruto while backing against a wall.

The woman started chuckling before into a evil laugh "I see, you don't why huh? very well i tell you why. 8 years old the kyuubi attack this village and has killed hundred of shinobi and citizens plus the fourth hokage..." Naruto eyes went wide "...He fought and sealed the kyuubi into you. you are the KYUUBI!" Said the haruno.

While Naruto was tearing up of about he was told "N-no! that can't be true! why?! Why did he do this to m-Agh?!"

naruto was stab in the chest blood pouring out his mouth. the woman leaned in beside and spoke in his ear "That was for my husband" she pulled out the knife and watch naruto fall face first in the dirt

" THE DEMON IS DEAD!" The mob cheered hearing the the 'demon brat' was dead. naruto's blood was pooling around him a he slowly closed his eye feeling his life slipped away.

* * *

 **In mindscape**

Naruto eyes flattered open as he stared into dark sewer ceiling with red white and blue pipes running the sewer. Naruto sits himself up and realized that he is in water but doesn't feel wet "Odd why am i in a sewer?" he said to himself. he stands up and look down the corridor and started walk down until he come acrossed a huge area with large gates at the end with a piece of paper with a kanji saying 'seal'. naruto walks up close with caution. he stops in front of the bars when he light breathing on the other side.

Curious he leaned and ask"H-hello anybody in there?"

he waited a half of minute before he see movement in the darkness . he sudden have to look up a little when he he was stunned where he sees two giant red silted eyes staring right at him

" **So my container has chosen to show up? interesting..."**

Naruto gulped before he talk "um are you the legendary Kyuubi yoko kistune?" with no fear in vioce.

The kyuubi was interested of seeing this human boy showing no fear on him. " **Indead I am, tell me, what's your name child?"** said the kyuubi

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi-sama" He said with a little bow

" **Interesting, while you show no fear you are still are polite why is that?"** said the kyuubi

"Well Kyuubi-sama you are the most powerful creature to ever walk on this earth, plus I believe that we kinda share the same pain but i might be wrong there. Even though you being in here caused me pain, but that wasn't your fault it was the fourth hokage that did this to us." said naruto with respect in his vioce

The kyuubi was speechless this boy saying that share a common thing that no else can understand also to have respect towards the most powerful demon in the whole world.

 **"Hmm.. I like your guts kit, you know to be respectful towards power creatures, also i guess you're little right about we share a common pain but you only a fraction of hated I have..."** said the kyuubi with pride

"I have a couple of question to ask if that alright Kyuubi- sama?"said naruto with quizzical look on his face.

 **"Very well, I will you questions the best I can do"**

Naruto gulp for this is the question he been wondering about for awhile "do you know who was my father...?"

 **"the fourth hokage."**

" I see...that explains alot, Um i know this might be a personal but are you male or female?"

Kyuubi was shocked of what this boy asked

 **"I'm female..."**

"i see.. you use a deep voice to intimidate your enemies" said naruto while the kyuubi nodded but had a question herself

 **"Why are you aren't shock of me being female?"** with a eyebrow raised

"well who said that the legendary nine tailed fox was male?"

 **"hmph...good point anymore questions?**

"just one and a favor to ask."

Kyuubi had eyebrow rised **"very well tell me you question then ask me of this favor."**

"um i know that i have clan but do I have an bloodline of some kind?"

 **"Yes you have a bloodline but it's a special bloodline that was granted by the Shinigami herself, the reason why she give you this is beyond me that all i know..." Kyuubi looks behind naruto and smirks " However I do know someone that explain it better." said kyuubi** Naruto was confused until he felt someone was behind, he turns his head slowly till he sees one of the most beautiful creature he ever seen. Behind him was a silver/grey wolf with golden eyes staring into his blue eyes like the creature was staring into his soul, the wolf was 4'5 foot tall and 6'9 foot long the body was lain and built for speed and power but it look more female that a male wolf. it 2 foot tail swaying lightly. Naruto couldn't look away from it eyes as he fear if he look away, it will pounce on him. he kept watching as the wolf started walking towards him. As it got closer he can see that he was deafened by this wolf, as the wolf head was a foot away from his face he can feel and smell the breath of this mighty beast. it breath was cool and it smelled like roses and honey. As he stared at the wolf he felt daring and started lifting his right hand up towards the wolf as he got close the wolf look at the hand. the wolf closed it eyes and lower it head and touch the hand with it forehead a bright light started to shine that came from the hand that touch the wolf that cover the whole room. as the light died down naruto took a look at his hand was shook of what was on his hand. on his hand was a red fox sleeping with it tail rapped around itself and a black and silver wolves rapped around the fox with silver wolf head was beside the fox's head sleeping and the black had his head up looking toward naruto with solid blue eyes staring at him like it was watching him . Naruto look up at the wolf and see it sitting on hind legs wagging it tail. **_'it is nice to meet to you Naruto-kun' said a female vioce_** Naruto jumped when he heard a the voice he look around and found no except him, the wolf and the kyuubi. he look back at the wolf with a eye brow rise "D-did you just speck to me?" **_'indeed I am a piece of the_ _Shinigami that has left for you during the sealing." as she bowed her head alittle "i was assigned to help you and be your companion in the real world and you will learn how to wield the powers that Shinigami-sama has left in you as in 'forgiveness' for what she has done and would like to meet you again sometime when you older." when the golden eye wolf said naruto was shock that the death god was left a powers for him._** When he snapped out the dazed he smile a true smile and a few tears escape his eyes he wiped them away and took a few deep breaths. He look back the kyuubi to see her smiling showing her razor sharp teeth. he smiled back, he look back the golden eye silver wolf and bowed "thank you but can explain the the animals on my hand mean?" as he lift his hand to show the wolf. the wolf giggled and wagged her tail faster _**"the mark show the animal what we take form in 'spirit form' what that means is that i take the form a silver wolf on your hand the fox is the kyuubi-" naruto look at the kyuubi who nod to comfirm it he turn back to the wolf to continue " the Black wolf inspires you in spirit as it has the same color eyes as you do . Now on to more important business matter we must transform your body so it can handle the power you gained and to have a better physical and mental appearance. do you accept?"**_ naruto was in deep in thought about this offer that become better for him he look at the golden wolf "I accept by the way what are you to names i know that kyuubi is you name it sound more like a title or something." Kyuubi eye widen then look at the wolf who nodded towards the kyuubi who sighed then nodded both look at naruto.

Kyuubi **" My name is Enma" (Means Ruler of hell)**

Silver wolf **_"my name is Eri" (means: smart and justice seeker)_**

Then a bright light cover naruto whole body as the change was starting

* * *

 **Cliff hanger for this one that chapter will get longer**

 **The silver wolf is my OC's**

 **this is only the beginning for a great change**


	2. Chapter 1(rewrite)

"speech"

'thoughts'

 **"bijuu/god speech"**

 _ **'Bijuu/god thoughts'**_

 **"** **Jutsu"**

I don't own Naruto or bleach 

A little child no less then 8 years old 3'4 with golden-sun hair with deep blue eyes and three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks was running for his life. This boy name's is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the reason he is running for his life is because-

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT!"

...well ...i guess that answer your question on why he was running huh? You see Naruto is being blamed for something that wasn't his choice or knew what it is. The reason is 8 years on October 10 the Kyuubi Yoko Kistune attacked Konohagakure and had destroyed over half of the village during it rampaged, before it could destory the other half of the village, 'The Fourth Hokage': Minato Namikaze had fought and sealed the Kyuubi into his son:Naruto but has died after the seal. Minato wife and mother of naruto: Kushina Uzumaki had thought and believed the kyuubi was Naruto and has abandoned him at the age of 4. she had show no love to him and wanted to kill him. But the third hokage had order her if she ever harmed a single on him she will crimed treason and be executed for harming naruto while she couldn't kill him herself she had the villagers that the boy was the demon and paid them to kill him. many times they close of killing him but the anbu that the hokage trusted and order them to protect him most anbu believed that he was the kyuubi too. Only a few anbu that believed that he was the prison not the prisoner himself. and saved many time. Now October 10 Naruto was running away from angry mod while crying. when he turn into an ally way and found himself trapped between a dead end and angry mob. He slowly turn his head towards the mod with fear in his eyes. one of mob member step forward she was mid-thirty with shoulder length pink hair. the boy recalled as sakrua haruno's mother. She look at the boy with a smirk on face and says.

"so the fox brat is finally cornered this will be great pleasure for killing you DEMON!"

the mob roared with angry The haruno pulled out a kitchen knife look stright into the boy's eyes that were terrorized

"P-please, t-tell me why? Why are you doing this, what i have done to caused i'm so confused. P-please tell me why?" said Naruto while backing against a wall.

The woman started chuckling before into a evil laugh "I see, you don't why huh? very well i tell you why. 8 years old the kyuubi attack this village and has killed hundred of shinobi and citizens plus the fourth hokage..." Naruto eyes went wide "...He fought and sealed the kyuubi into you. you are the KYUUBI!" Said the haruno.

While Naruto was tearing up of about he was told "N-no! that can't be true! why?! Why did he do this to m-Agh?!"

naruto was stab in the chest blood pouring out his mouth. the woman leaned in beside and spoke in his ear "That was for my husband" she pulled out the knife and watch naruto fall face first in the dirt

" THE DEMON IS DEAD!" The mob cheered hearing the the 'demon brat' was dead. naruto's blood was pooling around him a he slowly closed his eye feeling his life slipped away.

* * *

 **In mindscape**

Naruto eyes flattered open as he stared into dark sewer ceiling with red white and blue pipes running the sewer. Naruto sits himself up and realized that he is in water but doesn't feel wet "Odd why am i in a sewer?" he said to himself. he stands up and look down the corridor and started walk down until he come acrossed a huge area with large gates at the end with a piece of paper with a kanji saying 'seal'. naruto walks up close with caution. he stops in front of the bars when he light breathing on the other side.

Curious he leaned and ask"H-hello anybody in there?"

he waited a half of minute before he see movement in the darkness . he sudden have to look up a little when he he was stunned where he sees two giant red silted eyes staring right at him

" **So my container has chosen to show up? interesting..."**

Naruto gulped before he talk "um are you the legendary Kyuubi yoko kistune?" with no fear in vioce.

The kyuubi was interested of seeing this human boy showing no fear on him. " **Indead I am, tell me, what's your name child?"** said the kyuubi

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi-sama" He said with a little bow

" **Interesting, while you show no fear you are still are polite why is that?"** said the kyuubi

"Well Kyuubi-sama you are the most powerful creature to ever walk on this earth, plus I believe that we kinda share the same pain but i might be wrong there. Even though you being in here caused me pain, but that wasn't your fault it was the fourth hokage that did this to us." said naruto with respect in his vioce

The kyuubi was speechless this boy saying that share a common thing that no else can understand also to have respect towards the most powerful demon in the whole world.

 **"Hmm.. I like your guts kit, you know to be respectful towards power creatures, also i guess you're little right about we share a common pain but you only a fraction of hated I have..."** said the kyuubi with pride

"I have a couple of question to ask if that alright Kyuubi- sama?"said naruto with quizzical look on his face.

 **"Very well, I will you questions the best I can do"**

Naruto gulp for this is the question he been wondering about for awhile "do you know who was my father...?"

 **"the fourth Hokage."**

Naruto's eyes went wide then they narrowed heatly " I see...that explains a lot...but... what about my Mother?

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and released a bit KI unintentional making the boy in front shake in fear when the kyuubi noticed what has happen it stop and soften it eyes on the young one and lower it head to ground used it tails to gently grab and pull

him toward the great beast and set him on beast soft fur.

Naruto pov's

When I felt the bloodlust it was nothing I ever felt before I stood frozen shaking like a leaf fearing that have angered the Kyuubi when I soft fur wrapped around gently I thought that was gonna be crushed but instead it gently lift me up and pull

me toward beast side on and on top really soft and warm fur that felt I was being held like mother does to her child. I was so confused by the feeking that I look up at the kyuubi's eyes and see sorrow, grief, anger, and love.

I kept staring at and realized that the kyuubi was looking at me like I was it own kit. I walk forward to the head of the beast, as the beast lower it head towards me, I reach out toward with hands and Hug the snout of the beast and watch it smiled

and closed it big ruby like eyes I felt like crying as felt I was accepted for I was. after the hug was over I step back look at it's eyes I felt happy I smiled not a fake mask smile, but a really smile that I only the ichiraku owners seen a couple times

Normal Pov's

The kyuubi was staring at Naruto blues eye that look like the sky and glad that clam down the boy it didn't know the great beast like him hug it all it as the parents instinct came about, all it could was comfort the boy and prepare him for the truth

about his mother and who she and what has do or what she gonna do to him. as the kyuubi a long deep breath it open and " **I'm sorry to say this but your is alive and left here while she took your twin sister with her and said she hated**

 **you and she will return with your sister trained and gonna kill you for thinking you are me I'm sorry Naruto"** as the beast let out the truth, blond boy was shocked and angered that his own mother would think of him as a monster He

griped his hands so tight that blood was flowing out of his hand he look back up toward the beast and one more question that have be bugging him "Um Kyuubi-sama I have another question it that okay to ask, but are you male or female?" 

Kyuubi was shocked of what this boy asked

 **"I'm female..."**

"i see.. you use a deep voice to intimidate your enemies" said naruto while the kyuubi nodded but had a question herself

 **"Why are you aren't shock of me being female?"** with a eyebrow raised

"well who said that the legendary nine tailed fox was male?"

 **"hmph...good point anymore questions?**

"just one and a favor to ask."

Kyuubi had eyebrow rised **"very well tell me you question then ask me of this favor."**

"um i know that I might wrong but do I have an bloodline of some kind? "

 **"Yes you have a bloodline but it's a special bloodline that was granted by the Shinigami herself, the reason why she give you this is beyond me that all i know..." Kyuubi looks behind naruto and smirks " However I do know**

 **someone that explain it better." said kyuubi** Naruto was confused until he felt someone was behind, he turns his head slowly till he sees one of the most beautiful creature he ever seen. Behind him was a silver/grey wolf with golden eyes

staring into his blue eyes like the creature was staring into his soul, the wolf was 4'5 foot tall and 6'9 foot long the body was lain and built for speed and power but it look more female that a male wolf. it 2 foot tail swaying lightly. Naruto couldn't

look away from it eyes as he fear if he look away, it will pounce on him. he kept watching as the wolf started walking towards him. As it got closer he can see that he was deafened by this wolf, as the wolf head was a foot away from his face he can

feel and smell the breath of this mighty beast. it breath was cool and it smelled like roses and honey. As he stared at the wolf he felt daring and started lifting his right hand up towards the wolf as he got close the wolf look at the hand. the wolf

closed it eyes and lower it head and touch the hand with it forehead a bright light started to shine that came from the hand that touch the wolf that cover the whole room. as the light died down naruto took a look at his hand was shook of what

was on his hand. on his hand was a red fox sleeping with it tail rapped around itself and a golden-black wolf and a silver wolf rapped around the fox with silver wolf head was beside the fox's head sleeping and the golden-black had his head up

looking toward Naruto with solid blue eyes staring at him like it was watching him . Naruto look up at the wolf and see it sitting on hind legs wagging it tail. **_'it is nice to meet to you Naruto-kun' said a female vioce_** Naruto jumped when he heard a the voice he look

around and found no except him, the wolf and the kyuubi. he look back at the wolf with a eye brow rise "D-did you just speck to me?" **_'indeed I am a piece of the Shinigami that has left for you during the sealing." as she bowed her_**

 ** _head alittle "i was assigned to help you and be your companion in the real world and you will learn how to wield the powers that Shinigami-sama has left in you as in 'forgiveness' for what she has done and would like to_**

 ** _meet you again sometime when you older." when the golden eye wolf said naruto was shock that the death god was left a powers for him._** When he snapped out the dazed he smiled and a few tears escape his eyes he

wiped them away and took a few deep breaths. He look back the kyuubi to see her smiling showing her razor sharp teeth. he smiled back, he look back the golden eye silver wolf and bowed "thank you but can explain the animals on my hand

mean?" as he lift his hand to show the wolf. the wolf giggled and wagged her tail faster _**"the mark show the animal what we take form in 'spirit form' what that means is that i take the form a silver wolf on your hand the fox is the**_

 _ **kyuubi-"**_ naruto look at the kyuubi who nod to comfirm it he turn back to the wolf to continue _ **" the Golden-Black wolf inspires you in spirit as it has the same color eyes as you do . Now on to more important business matter we**_

 _ **must transform your body so it can handle the power you gained and to have a better physical and mental appearance. do you accept?"**_ naruto was in deep in thought about this offer that become better for him he look at the golden

wolf "I accept by the way what are you to names i know that kyuubi is you name it sound more like a title or something." Kyuubi eye widen then look at the wolf who nodded towards the kyuubi who sighed then nodded both look at naruto.

Kyuubi **" My name is Akumu** **" (Means nightmare or black star)**

Silver/Grey wolf **_"my name is Eri" (means: smart and justice seeker)_**

Then a bright light cover naruto whole body as the change was starting

After the light died down Naruto has grown from 3'4 to 4'6, his muscles grown to hard as a rock and his body look like it was made by a god, his hair change still with golden blond but black tip and the end and was less spikey and back of his hair

reach to end of his shoulder blades and was put in pony tail and his outfit change too ( I not describe it. It look like Nero outfit From Devil may Cry 4 instead a sword symbol on him jacket, it the form a tribal howling wolf on it with the moon in

backgraound behind it) hands wearing leather fingerless gloves with a metal on the back on the hand. He has nodachi in hand the sword the blade is 4 1/2 foot long kinda curved blade with rusty red color on it, 10 inch handle with dark red leather

wrappings on it, on both side of the blade there are tribal like markings on and tear drop shape guard, at the tip both one end shape with a sorta shape back ( Basically it's the Ebony Blade from skyrim and has the blood drain power up making it

stronger and sharper making no need to sharpen it) and has has blue slitted eyes. Naruto let out a deep breath and look at both beasts with a smile and step forward towards sheathing his sword on his back.

"Thank you both for all you done and I promise I find a way to free you Aku-kachan. And eri-neechan we will show them that we better and prove them we are not who think we are the warriors of light and shadow and protect the one's we loved"

Both beast nod with prond smile on the face and Akuma was kinda blushing for the name he gave her but happy so always wanted her own kit even there no same blood, she doesn't care and will love him like any mother should to their child.

Eri was prond to meet boy-no this man who show that the world who he really is and she be his side at all time throughout this journey.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger for this one, the next chapter will get longer**

 **The silver/grey wolf is my OC's**

 **and no flame reviews please I'm just doing my best I got, and for the record I don't like any sakura or hinata love Naruto crap it's stupid to me so no any of it in my storys got it!? }8(**

 **this is only the beginning for a great change**


	3. Chapter 2

"speech"

'thoughts'

 **"bijuu speech"**

 **'Bijuu thoughts'**

 **"** **Jutsu"**

I don't own Naruto and bleach or any other things but my OC's

Back on in the outside world the mob were still cheering thinking that they killed the kyuubi when all of the sudden there was a heavy pressure in the air that force everyone on their knees and breathing heavy the pink hair bitc-I mean woman turn to look at the body and see black with golden outline chakra or whatever this power this is coming from the kyuubi-brat "THE DEMON IS STILL ALIVE!" scream the woman many heads turn towards naruto as the power that was coming off was whipping wildly like a tornado. The power start slowing down and was being pull towards Naruto being absorbed into him. When it was over Naruto standing there in new get up and sword (i am not redescribing it read the last chapter rewrite and anyone who want draw it be my guest but i let me see it when you're done) looking at them with icy-cold glare filled KI , the mob were scared and some pissed themselves feeling like the are face to face of the death god herself. As Naruto started walking toward them, one stupid idiot charge at him with a club of some kind and did a overhead strike as the idiot swings the club Naruto dodges to right and swings his sword downwards towards the idiots club and cut through it like it was butter on a knife and Give the Idiot man a strong left hook to head knocking out some teeth and does a roundhouse kick and made the man fly into garbage cans and into a coma, Naruto turn back the mob and continue to walk when he reach the pink hair bitch and look her straight in the eyes showing all her his anger, sadness, pain, betrayal, and all other emotions that she can't understand for the first time after his transformation his spoke but his voice was deeper "I don't know what is it like to lose a loved one but I know pain and betrayal. My own father used me to seal the Kyuubi and my own birth mother took my sister to train her for her to kill me believing me being a demon itself but i am a not a demon I'm just a child that was born on terrible day. So I will do everyone in this village a favor and leave and to never return But before i do, I want to know that my father will be rolling in his grave for what this village and his wife has done. For those who are to stupid to understand my father was the Fourth hokage" everyone in the alleyway beside the coma guy had their eyes widen and they were horrified of what the did to their hero child and what his own mother was doing "It is time for me to go, give this letter to the third hokage, tell everyone else in this village of what you and they done and ask the third hokage to confirm it farewell." After he said his piece he wrote a letter for the hokage and has started walk away and left the alleyway and continue to the village gate and left never to seen again or so they thought

* * *

 **(later in the Hokage tower)**

As the third hokage was battle the most evil thing known to man Paperwork(fact:no one will ever like paperwork -_-' ) As he stops he think the one he see as his grandson, Naruto He feels guilty of what happen to little one, cursed for a burden that his father that was placed onto him and his mother abandoned him and taken his own twin sister to train her to be Naruto killer and what worse the villagers both civilians and shinobi hated and want naruto blood for holding the Kyuubi he tried his best to help the child but the both of the councils have his hands tied and the only one who like the kid the raman stand owners and are happy to help Naruto as he brought out of his guilt trip his secretary come bursting in with a horrified expression " Hokage-sama! Naruto has left the village!" The hokage's eyes widen and shouted "What!?" "hai! And this letter written by him and knows why he left!" the third sighs and take the letter and start to read it.

 **Dear Hokage-sama**

 **By the time you read this letter i'll be long gone maybe to be never seen again by konoha or any it's people. The reason i have left is because i know the truth about who i am and what i carried and my birth mother and sister I know who is my father is I don't blame you for what happen but i wish you help me more what i see today isn't the kami of shinobi i see a weak and naive oldman that became the council's bitch I'll I have to say that kami is disappointed in these people, along with shinigami because i have become her champion . Oh before i forget this part of the letter is for Kushina-baka and know I see the Kyuubi my mother now**

 **P.s Father and mito-sama will be rolling in their graves for what you have done.**

 **From Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki**

The third hokage was shock The person he seen 'grandson' that he know that the truth , that the shinigami chose him to be her champion , and he sees the kyuubi as his mother and not kushina (Author: damn right he would, i do the same thing) but the that got he the most is that he(naruto) was right about being the 'council's bitch' That made him realize that it's time for the Kami of shinobi to be back.

* * *

 **(back with Naruto during this time )**

Naruto is on hill overlooking the direction of konoha with a backpack on his back and his Nodachi in his left hand He looks at the village for a second before turning around and heading wherever the winds take him. Never to be seen by the konoha again …...or not.

 **(so sorry it took long I have work and college to do not a lot of time on my hands anymore Next one will be out within a month or so, ja na )**


End file.
